Question: Christopher bought a new pair of glasses at the store when they were having a $15\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of glasses was $$41$, how much did Christopher pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$41$ $\times$ $15\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $15\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{15}{100}$ which is also equal to $15 \div 100$ $15 \div 100 = 0.15$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.15$ $\times$ $$41$ $ = $ $$6.15$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Christopher paid. $$41$ $-$ $$6.15$ $ = $ $$34.85$ Christopher paid $$34.85$ for the pair of glasses.